Romano-Xanj Incident
The Romano-Xanj Incident was an event where first contact occurred between the Roman Empire and the Xanjin Imperial Prefecture. It is this incident where Romanum 05 diverges from Romanum 01. Romanum 01 In Romanum 01, on the {date}, a group of Xanjin scouts arrived on the outskirts of the city of Byzantium, after a month of surveillance and assessment of the newly discovered city. When they were certain contact should be made, they proceeded to enter the city formally, riding on Akuul steeds. Upon reaching the gates of the city, two praetorians approached their female leader, Saratiinakka Quan. Communication was difficult as the stranger did not seem to speak latin, nor did the guards speak her language, but the stranger seemed to catch on very quickly, passing from gestures, to monosyllabic words and eventually fluid speaking in a matter of moments. The guards were confused, but resolved to allow entry to the newcomers after reading the credentials they were provided with (rapidly translated by Quan). The statement included was as follows. *Irat'Suun Quan, Saratiinakka Esukei. Cultural Exchange Administration *The Imperial Prefecture of Xanjon has invested maximum authority over the proposed diplomatic exchange with Rome in Irat'Suun Quan and we hope that a firm cooperative can be established between our two empires, given our mutual hostilities with Carthage. Though not an uncommon site, Akuul were not very widely known to the empire at this point and so upon entering the city, there was much public interest in the new arrivals. While surveying the area, a roman soldier approached and requested information on their origin. One of Quan's group, T'Kaishodhan Atsu, responded aloud: "We are of Xanjon, the land of the Wise and the Free. We come calling for friendship and cooperation in a time of violence and war." According to sources, Quan was not impressed with her comrades actions, despite the result being a positive reception from the crowd. The citizens of Byzantium quickly began to accept the newcomers, even more so after witnessing the extent of their scientific advancement and their miraculous capabilities. At some point, a small group of thugs began causing disruption. They caused a large amount of damage to public property, and left two Roman soldiers dead and five more injured. Upon encountering Saratiinakka and T'Kai in a market, they engaged them in a fight. The Xanjin explorers swiftly dispatched all twenty of the oppositional group, without suffering a single injury through use of complex martial arts. What follows is a witness statement that spawned the popular fable, "The Weapon-less Warriors" : "It was as-though they were birds, flying through the air and springing on those delinquents as serpents would. Never have I seen a fight end so quickly and with no death whatsoever on ether side!" Over the next few weeks, a new era comparable to the Industrial Revolution of Real Life 00 began to dawn. The introduction of new exploitation and cultivation methods greatly improved the local area. A barbaric attack by Carthage commenced shortly after this. It was in this battle that Quan sadly lost her life, but not in vane, as the opposition was quickly dispatched with the use of weaponry introduced in anticipation of the attack. Emperor Augustus was informed of all the events and, when he was convinced they were trustworthy, invited the remaining explorers to Rome. When Augustus became aware of just how much of a benefit an alliance with the Prefecture would be, a friendly relationship was established between Rome and Xanjon. This would, over hundreds of years, grow into a strong alliance that persists to this day. Romanum 05 In Romanum 05, on the {date}, a group of Xanjin scouts arrived on the outskirts of the city of Byzantium, after a month of surveillance and assessment of the newly discovered city. When they were certain contact should be made, they proceeded to enter the city formally, riding on Akuul steeds. Upon reaching the gates of the city, two praetorians approached their male leader, Kahnaak andin Koronys. Communication was difficult as the stranger did not seem to speak latin, nor did the guards speak his language, but the stranger seemed to catch on very quickly, passing from gestures, to monosyllabic words and eventually fluid speaking in a matter of moments. The guards were confused and became highly suspicious, but resolved to disallow entry to the newcomers after reading the credentials they were provided with (rapidly translated by Koronys). The statement included was as follows. Irat'Suun Koronys, Kahnaak. Military Assessment Administration *The Imperial Prefecture of Xanjon has invested maximum authority over the military assessment of Rome in Irat'Suun Koronys .... If your actions are deemed a negative influence, we will have no choice but to expel you from the region and allow access to the soldiers of Carthage. Upon refusing entry, the guards fell to the ground, dead. While the exact details of what happened are sketchy, but it is believed they were shot. At this point, primitive firearms had been invented by the Chinese, an old enemy of Xanjon, but were not widely used. Though not an uncommon site, Akuul were not very widely known to the empire at this point and so upon entering the city, there was much public distress at the sight of these beasts and their riders. While surveying the area, a roman soldier approached and requested information on their origin. One of Koronys's group, T'Kaishodhan Atsu, responded aloud: "We are of Xanjon, the land of the Strong and the Merciless. We come to warn you: leave our lands and return the resources you have stolen from it or war shall be inevitable!" The Roman citizens, after a brief period of silence, sprang into action, angered by the boastfulness of the newcomers. They attacked the Xanj explorers, sparking a fight that claimed the lives of only two Xanj and thirty two Romans. Those that were not knocked with a force strong enough to shatter their skulls were ether stabbed, shot or were attacked by the Akuul. When the beasts were finally destroyed and the two remaining Xanj taken into custody, the soldiers confiscated the technology they carried and the prisoners were executed one week later. Contemporary Roman emperor, Augustus I, was promptly informed of the incident. Seeing an opportunity to increase not only the size of the empire, but it's technological and military capability, immediately ordered two legions of soldiers into Xanj territory, attacking the capital of Ackrinj. The legions were annihilated. A much larger force, attacking key points in and around the enemy territory eventually began to weaken the enemy. Xanjin Prefect Xuuro ton Atei immediately responded with the use of what is considered the world's first bio-weapon, rendering a large part of Asia Minor (Real Life 00 Turkey) uninhabitable to this day. When both leaders decided that enough was enough, the Xanjin prefect submitted to the Roman emperor military and territorial control of the Prefecture with the following conditions: *Imperium will no longer remain a sovereign state, but all her former possession will function independently of Rome. *All resources cultivated prior to the Roman invasion will belong to the former Xanjin state in which it lies, but 50% of the acquired resources will shared with the nearest Roman state. *Roman citizens will be allowed absolute access to Xanjin territory, whereas Xanj need not be given absolute freedom of circulation in Roman territory. *Xanjin will not be reduced to slavery by Rome, but will be obliged to treat Romans as their superiors in Roman territory. The empire accepted these conditions, with the added conditions that all scientific advancements were to be accredited to Rome and no military operations may be carried out unless it is in response to the hostility of a third party. This event would give rise to the Latino Terranic Imperium.Category:Events Category:Romanum 01 Category:Romanum 05 Category:Latino Terranic Imperium